Rouge
by Okanesama
Summary: Un terrible fléau s'est abattu sur Las Noches... Qui survivra?


Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieu utilisés ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... Sinon, Grimmjow serait en train de faire des trucs pas très catholique à un Ulquiorra pas si glaçon que ça, et Nnoitora serait couché aux pieds de l'auteur...

Auteur: l'auteur. Et son humour de merde.

* * *

« Urgence numéro 5.632.79. Tous les arrancars sont priés de se rendre dans leur chambre. Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète: ceci n'est pas un exercice! Urgence numéro 5.632.79. Tous les arrancars sont... »

A Las noches, la panique se fit sentir. Les murs vibraient sous les hurlements, le sol tremblait martelé par des centaine de pieds qui partaient dans tout les sens. Tous couraient pour sauver leur peau. Tesla faisait de meme, suivant son bien aime maitre dans les dédales de couloirs. Cependant, tant qu'a courir autant en savoir la raison... Il voulut demander ce qu'était cette Urgence numéro 5.632.79, mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge...

Devant lui, des dizaines d'arrancars, le visage et les vêtements recouverts d'une couleur rouge reconnaissable entre mille...

« -Oh non... »

Nnoitora vit lui aussi les arrancars blessés, il pilat. « -VITE TESLA, FAIS DEMI TOUR! Il EST JUSTE EN FACE! »

Le petit fraccion senti son cœur s'arrêter alors qu'une ombre se dessinait a cote de son maitre. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de le prévenir, c'était trop tard... Dans un dernier effort, le quinta, maintenant a terre murmura:

« -Cours... Tesla... »

Mais le valeureux Tesla ne put se résoudre a abandonner son espada. Malgré la peur lisible sur son visage, il ne bougea pas. Sentant ses dernières heures arrivées, le blondinnet souffla ces quelques mots qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis bien longtemps...

« -Jamais je ne vous... Abandonnerais Nnoitora-sama... Je vous... Aime... »

Yeux dans les yeux, ils sombrèrent ensemble dans le néant...

Deux jours plus tard, après que l'état d'urgence fut retirer et les couloirs nettoyer, le grand Aizen convoqua tout ses espada, mise a part Ulquiorra qui était toujours en convalescence. Il frappa violemment du poing sur la table et demanda, la voix emplit de colère:

« -QUI? QUI A OSE RAMENER CES... CES CHOSES AU HUECE MUNDO? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Stark, allongé sur sa table, semblait avoir quelque chose de coincé au fond de la gorge. Il ronflait un peu (voire beaucoup) plus fort que d'habitude. Barraguan (la moustache encore un peu rouge), détourna la tete, complètement dépité de s'être fait avoir par... Ça. Hallibel fusilla chaque espada du regard, se préparant a tuer celui qui était la cause du malheur de ses trois petites fraccions (qui étaient clouées au lit, le visage déformé). Nnoitora, encore sous le choc de la déclaration de Tesla, ne put rien répondre, le regard lointain. Zommarie, Aanerio et Yammy avaient la meme expression sur leur visage rosis: colère et honte mélangées. Seul Grimmjow était... Souriant. Rouge de partout (ce qui jurait d'ailleurs horriblement avec ses cheveux), plein de bosses et de bleus, mais souriant. Aizen se tourna vers lui, suspicieux. Personne ne pouvait sourire en ces temps de malheurs. Meme Gin avait perdu le sien, c'est pour dire... Alors que Grimmjow ait un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles collé au visage, c'était plus qu'étrange... Le maitre de Las Noches se tourna vers la panthère rebelle:

« -Grimmjow... Est ce toi l'origine de tout ce désastre? »

Tout les regards se posèrent sur le sexta. Le dit sexta soupira telle une jeune fille en fleur et annonça l'accablante vérité:

« -Nan... Nan c'est pas moi... Je peux même vous dire que je m'en suis pris pleiiiin le cul... »

Nouveau soupir. Aizen, leva les yeux aux ciel et reprit.

« -... Hum hum... Très bien je te crois... Bon. Szayel, dis moi tout ce que tu sais. » L'octavo sourit. Dans la salle il était le seul a être propre... En effet, il avait put se réfugier a temps dans son labo sans se faire prendre. Il réajusta ses lunettes avant de se lancer. « -Je sais qui a ramené... ça. »

12 paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Ravi d'être le centre de l'attention pour une fois, il prit tout son temps avant de continuer.

« -Une certaine personne qui a été envoyer en mission sur terre les a trouvées belles et a décider d'en ramener un bon paquet, toujours pour une question de beauté... »

Un silence profond accueillit ses paroles. Chacun méditait sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Qui était le seul arrancar qui se préoccupait toujours et en priorité de son apparence? Mais bien, cela ne pouvait être que...

« -CHARLOTTE Cuuhlourne! »

Tout les regards -Hallibel la première- se posèrent sur Barraguan. Mais il s'avérait que le secundo ne devait pas être impliqué dans l'affaire, car c'est lui qui se leva en premier et qui, d'un pas rageur, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Mais c'est un bien triste spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux de l'espada et des trois traîtres a la Soul Society. Tout les lits étaient occupés, des gémissements s'élevant de ceux ci. Dans chaque lit, s'était la même rengaine: des arrancars rouge, dégoulinant, blessés dans leur amour propre et physiquement. Certains avaient les yeux couvert d'un bandage et hurlaient:

« -JE SUIS AVEUGLE! NON PITIE RENDEZ MOI LA VUE AIZEN SAMAAAAA! JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR COMME TOUSEEEEN! »

Bizarrement, quelques secondes plus tard on entendit plus un bruit (il semblerait que Tousen n'ait pas d'humour. Comme quoi on peut être justicier et con comme ses pieds en même temps). Mais revenons a nos moutons. Enfin à un en particulier, j'ai nommé Charlotte. Notre petit groupe arriva devant le lit du coupable. La réaction qui traversa l'esprit de chaque espada et ex-capitaine fût étrange, je dirais même plus terrible, un comble pour ces tueurs sanguinaire... La pitié. Ils eurent tous pitié de ce pauvre charlotte. Même Nnoitora baissa la tête...  
Aizen se dit que les blessures et la honte qu'il avait reçus étaient largement suffisant pour punir le fraccion de Barraguan (et puis, il n'avait pas vaiment envie d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec cette... Chose... Bordel, comment avait-il pût accepter qu'il -ou elle, la question restait entière- vienne enlaidir sa magnifique armée?). Les espadas sortirent de l'infirmerie et retournèrent à la salle de reunion. Sur le chemin, personne ne parla, tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

« -Aujourd'hui, commença Aizen alors que chacun reprenait sa place, vous avez tous appris quelque chose. Que ce soit au niveau de vos capacités (les numéros 1 a 3 et 7 a 10 affichèrent un air grave, le numéro 8 quant a lui ricana) ou au niveau relationnel (Nnoitora et Grimmjow ne dirent rien, mais leur sourire en disait long). Cependant, il y a une chose que vous devez absolument retenir. La prochaine fois qu'un abruti ramène des tomates et qu'il laisse Ulquiorra s'en approcher, JE LE DECAPITE DE MES PROPRES MAINS! »

* * *

Pour ceux ou celles qui ne comprennent pas la chute de cette OS, tapez "tomato arrancar bleach" sur youtube, et regardez la première vidéo... Et la lumière se fera!

N'oubliez pas de pardonner l'auteur (j'aime parler de moi à la troisième personne) de cette OS pour son humour de merde et ses petites fautes... Et surtout! N'oubliez pas de la récompenser en laissant une petite review...


End file.
